


Bad Luck and Good Disasters

by LadyCapsicle



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Assistant Darcy Lewis, Avengers Tower, Darcy Likes Craft Beer, F/M, M/M, Multi, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, POV Darcy Lewis, Poli-sci major Darcy Lewis, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Threesome - F/M/M, so does bucky, winter shield shock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5829790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCapsicle/pseuds/LadyCapsicle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drive into a storm with a bunch of science nerds for a few college credits: bad luck. Tase the God of Thunder who ends up in love with the head science nerd: good disaster. Follow Jane to the ends of the Earth, and nearly get killed by something called a “dark elf”: bad luck. Get offered a place in Avengers Tower working with the top shelf of superheros and brilliant scientists: Great disaster. Bringing enough coffee to the lab for everyone only to find that Tony is no where to be found: bad luck. Accidentally spilling her coffee all over herself by literally running into Captain America and the Winter Soldier after finding Stark: the best disaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mr. Eyes-Like-Glaciers

Darcy Lewis was a magnet for bad luck and good disasters. 

Drive into a storm with a bunch of science nerds for a few college credits: bad luck. Tase the God of Thunder who ends up in love with the head science nerd: good disaster. Follow Jane to the ends of the Earth, and nearly get killed by something called a “dark elf”: bad luck. Get offered a place in Avengers Tower working with the top shelf of superheros and brilliant scientists: Great disaster. Bringing enough coffee to the lab for everyone only to find that Tony is no where to be found: bad luck. Accidentally spilling her coffee all over herself by literally running into Captain America and the Winter Soldier after finding Stark: the best disaster.

~~~

Darcy left the lab with two coffees in her hands. She had gone to the trouble of going down to the shop around the corner specifically because Tony loved the way they made his exceedingly specific and confoundedly stupid drink. She was not going to waste it by not finding him. Jarvis deposited her on the 85th floor and she made her way down the frosted glass hallway to Tony’s private lab. Balancing one cup on top of the other she knocked on the opaque door. 

“Yeah?” answered Tony from the other side.

Darcy pushed open the door with a smile, “Morning Inspector Gadget. Who ya hiding from?”

Tony’s head snapped up and he rose, placing himself between her and the hunk of metal on the table that he had been working on. “No one. Just working on something of a private nature. How come Jarvis let you up here? Supposed to be A level clearance only.”

Darcy shrugged and stepped closer to him, handing over his drink, “Coulson made me A Level last week so I could work on some mission paperwork for him. Not to mention going where I’m not supposed to is pretty much my modus operandi. How do you think a poli-sci major got a job for a astrophysicist?” She peered around his shoulder and caught a glimpse of a metal arm on the table before he shifted so it was out of view. 

The quick glance told her several very interesting things. One, it wasn’t part of his suit- there was no place in the metal for an arm to go. Two, it wasn’t for him- it was polished silver and not his trademark red and yellow. And three, for some reason he really didn’t want her to see it, even after finding out her A level status.

“You don’t like drones,” she said, somewhat accusingly. 

Tony sighed and took his place at the table, no longer trying, unsuccessfully, to hide the arm from her. “I don’t. It’s not part of a drone.” 

“You entered into the exciting world of prosthetic arms since yesterday?” Darcy asked, taking a sip from her own cup. 

Tony picked up what looked like forceps and an icepick and lifted a plate from the arm, grabbing at something underneath. “You are far too smart for your own good. You should really get out of here before you get into any more trouble.” 

“So, you stole the arm from Dr. Claw and you’re worried I’m going to get caught in the crossfire? That’s cute but crossfire is usually where I shine.” 

“I didn’t steal it, I built it for -” He looked up for a moment realizing she had nearly goaded him into revealing something he wasn’t supposed to. “Look, thanks for the coffee, but I really need you to get out of here for a while.” 

She studied him, reading over his expressions and cataloging them. He had always let her watch when he built things before, but somehow this is different. He built this for someone, someone that she obviously didn’t know, and someone he didn’t want her to know about. “You hate secrets, Stark.” 

“Sometimes they are necessary. Plus, it’s not my secret to keep.” 

Darcy shrugged, “But I’ve already seen the arm, what’s the harm in me hanging out and watching you?”

“That A Level status can always be revoked you know.” 

“Alright, Jeez,” she stepped away from the table, “I’ll go. I see now that it doesn’t have anything to do with the arm. You don’t want someone to see me up here.” The corners of his mouth lifted slightly and the smile in his eyes told her she had hit the nail on the head. “If you’re done playing secret agent man around noon I was going to grab pizza from Rizzo’s.” 

“Bye, Darce.” 

Darcy wiggled her fingers at him as she exited. She would get Tony to spill the beans at lunch. For an Avenger, he really was shit and keeping things to himself. Like the time he told her about the Jarvis upgrades to Jane’s equipment he had been working on as a surprise, or when he arranged to have Betty brought to the Tower for Bruce without anyone knowing. Anyone but Darcy. She would admit to being the nosiest person in the tower, but Tony also made it exceptionally easy for her. 

She bounced out of the lab and straight into a wall of solid muscle. Bad luck made sure her coffee was directly in front of her when she did, causing the lid to pop off and the hot liquid to spill all over her brown sweater. She reached out to steady herself against the man she bumped into, but she was already falling. Instead her eyes caught on a scruffy beard, and the lightest blue eyes she’s ever seen. 

“Woah,” said a voice not connected to the wall of immovable man in front of her. A sizably muscled arm snaked around her waist and steadied her. Blue-eyes in front of her reached out as well, wrapping his left hand around her upper arm. 

“I am so sorry,” she said just as the hot liquid bled through her sweater and began to burn her skin. “Fuck.” Darcy set her feet under her and pulled away from the two, ripping the sweater off over her head and throwing it on the ground. She thanked Sif (a habit she had started lately, thanking the Asgardian warrior instead of some non-present God, because really, if there was a god she wanted to follow, it would totally be Sif) she had worn a camisole under her sweater this morning, because when she finally took a deep breath and looked up she saw that next to Mr. Eyes-Like-Glaciers, was Steve Rogers. 

Oddly enough, if she ranked the top ten most embarrassing moments of her life, standing in front of Captain America in a silky camisole and red lacy bra that was totally visible after dumping hot coffee all over herself would only make it to number three. 

“Is this how 21st century women normally respond to you?” asked glaciers-for-eyes with the tiniest hint of a Brooklyn accent. 

Steve grinned at his friend, “It isn’t the first time.” 

“I’ve been missing out then.” He picked her sweater up off the ground and handed it to her. 

Darcy took it from him, her fingers brushing his, but where she expected to find flesh and bone she felt cold-hard metal. Everything clicked into place. This was who the arm is for. This man who was standing next to and teasing Captain America. No wonder it was A Level classified.

She gave him the quickest once over she could manage but she couldn’t place him. He obviously saw the wheels turning in her brain because a flash of calculated fear crossed his eyes. This was the one person who no one was supposed to see. This was who Tony had been trying to keep her away from. He was the last person on earth that was supposed to see her in Tony’s Lab. 

“I’m sorry,” She blurted, for the coffee, for the undressing, for seeing him when she was not supposed to. “It was hot- I’m gonna go.” Darcy pointed behind her with her thumb toward the elevator. 

“Do you work for Stark?” Steve asked. 

She shook her head, “No. Not really. I work downstairs for Jane. Jane Foster. Dr. Foster. And Director Coulson, I guess. I was just-” she tried to think of a good reason for her to be up there, something that would save Tony and her from getting in trouble, but either she couldn’t think of a decent lie or it was simply impossible to lie to Captain America, “I was just brining him some coffee.” 

Steve nodded and looked over at his friend. She could see him make a decision before making up his mind. “Do me a favor?”

Darcy wanted to smack herself at how pathetic she must have sounded when she breathed out, “Anything.” 

The Glacier-eyes hid a small smile, and she was quite sure he was actually laughing at her. 

“You never saw us. We need a few more weeks before anyone knows where we are.”

“Absolutely. Classified, got it.” She mimed zipping her lips and wished the floor would swallow her up then. Short one trap door, Jarvis instead opened the elevator she had backed herself against and allowed her entry. 

“Thank you,” Steve said in a way that was so god damn honest that Darcy was sure the blush that crept across her chest, up her neck and over her face, had nothing to do with the hot coffee drying on her skin. She had never been more thankful for Jarvis in her life, when the doors slid closed and took her down to the floor her apartment. 

Once inside she promptly collapsed in a mess of embarrassment, fear and the urge to jump the next human with a pulse. 

~~~


	2. It’s probably treason to break a promise to Captain America

It took Darcy twenty-five minutes and a new cup of coffee to figure out who Glacier-Eyes actually was. She probably could have figured it out sooner, but her heart wouldn’t stop racing and she had to make sure that none of the scientists in the lab were watching her or her computer. In the end, it wasn’t the multitude of history classes she took in college, or really the association with Steve Rogers at all that prompted her to figure it out. It was what he had said. He had called her a 21st-century woman. As if he wasn’t a 21st-century man. And if she thought about it, he really wasn’t. It took her another five minutes to peace together how James “Bucky” Barnes could still be alive. And how it related to the year long mission Steve had been on to find a Russian Assassin with a metal arm. It didn’t take Jane’s three doctorates to put two and two together. 

Darcy leaned back in her chair. Bucky Barnes was the Winter Soldier. From the way he acted upstairs, he didn’t seem much like the brainwashed soviet assassin she had heard about. More like he had long since been rehabilitated. She had seen him turn cold and calculating for a fraction of a second, but just as quickly slipped right back into casual effortless conversation. Well, effortless on his part. She had apparently developed asthma while in his presence. Plus, Tony wouldn’t build a new arm for someone who was still crazy with the desire to destroy Hydra’s enemies. Tony could be a dick, but he protected his friends. The only conclusion she was left to come to, was that Steve had found Bucky a while ago, and they were working together on a secret mission. If she had to guess, they were dismantling Hydra as quietly as possible. That’s why they they would need the secrecy. If Hydra knew that their asset had been turned, they would close up shop and move. 

By using her work computer to put everything together, she was 90% sure that Tony knew that she knew. She pulled out her phone and sent him a text message: Secret is safe with me.

The phone buzzed just a second later: Wasn’t a question. 

Darcy grinned. She liked being A Level. Even if she wasn’t an Avenger per say, she got to be on the team, both super and nonsuper alike. 

~~~

 

It was a month before they returned officially. A month and a week before the truth was released to all the A Levels. The truth about how Steve Rogers found James Barnes in a Hydra safe house that the former assassin had destroyed. How it had taken months, with a little Sam-lead therapy, to convince Barnes of the truth. That he was Steve’s best friend from the 40’s, that he had been brainwashed and controlled into doing unspeakable evil. It was painfully obvious that he felt the guilt of it, it was how he channeled that guilt that threw a few people off. As his memories had come back he had painstakingly filled in the gaps of every mission he had ever performed, allowing Steve and Sam to document each one and compare it to the information released when S.H.I.E.L.D. fell. When every name he could remember and every face that had ever given him an order was found, he had joined up with Steve and Sam against all expectations and even direct orders and brought every single one of them to justice. Coulson had spent the last four months responding to untraceable text messages of nothing but coordinates, finding tied-up and badly beaten Hydra members waiting to be brought in, each and every one of their cyanide capsules removed. There had been a few bodies along the way, but Steve’s influence on Barnes was strong enough to keep most of them alive for interrogation. 

Darcy had no problem playing dumb. The All-American Team coming home didn’t mean she got to break her promise. She did, however, ask Coulson about Barnes after the memo crossed her desk. She made it seem like she was worried he could relapse. She couldn’t help the smile when Coulson told her that, while it would always be a possibility, according to Rogers’ and Wilson’s reports, Barnes had been nothing but the picture of control for months. 

A week later the Avengers, and the support A Levels were invited to Tony’s penthouse to celebrate. Jane and Thor were going to be late, coming straight from dinner, so Darcy was forced to arrive by herself. 

The doors slid open and her heart clenched. Not only was Tony’s penthouse a sight to behold, all glass and shiny metal, but the room was also filled world’s first and last hope. Superheros, scientists and the most brilliant people in the world and they were just sitting around, drinking and chatting like a group of old college friends. The fact that Darcy got to be a part of that still blew her mind. Two years ago she was just an intern, now she was having cocktails with assassins and a god, and the richest man on earth. She figured she should probably find something to give to Thor and Jane for such an amazing disaster. 

Her eyes found the guests of honor immediately, but she couldn’t bring herself to say hello. Flashes of embarrassment from their previous meeting sent her running in the opposite direction, joining Tony and dummy at the bar. 

“You clean up good, Lewis.” Tony greeted. 

Darcy looked down at the silky, off-the-shoulder dress, that she told herself didn’t perfectly match the icy blue of a certain Howling Commando’s eyes. “This old thing?” She smiled and twirled for him, “Thrift store on 43rd.” 

“You look good,” He said with a genuine smile. 

Darcy grinned back at him, “Thanks.” 

“Rum and Pineapple juice?” he asked pointing at her. 

Darcy nodded, “Make it a double, I used up all my bravery by coming in the front door, instead of sneaking in through the side.”

Tony barked out a laugh and ordered Dummy to make her the drink. When the robot set it in front of her she realized Tony didn’t have one in front of him. 

“Not drinking tonight?” 

Tony gave her a half smile, turning back toward the party, and presumably toward Pepper. “I’m apparently on a restricted liquid diet. I’m only permitted three drinks this evening. I’m spacing them out.” 

Darcy laughed, “You let Pepper have override privileges on your drink consumption?”

“I lost a bet.” Tony said sourly, glaring at her. 

“And you didn’t make it so you could override her override? You need to upgrade your tech, Stark.” 

Tony sighed, “And stop losing bets that end in override privileges.”

Darcy finished her drink and ordered another. “Also that.” She started in on her second drink and looked over to see Tony grinning from ear to ear. 

“Are you making googling eyes at Pepper? I swear, between Jane and Thor, and you and her, and Bruce and Betty, if people don't stop pairing up I think I’m going to throw up.” 

“Nah, just wondering if I should tell you to put your drink down, or let you spill it all over yourself when you turn around in five seconds. I heard last time it happened there was a show.” His mischievous grin and mirth-filled eyes told Darcy that whatever he was talking about wasn’t anything good. 

She set her drink down, completely intent on turning around to figure out what the hell he was talking about when the voice that had haunted her dirtier dreams for the last month, came from behind her. “Miss Lewis?”

Darcy spun around faster than she probably should have considering her four inch heels to find the perfection that was Steve Rogers standing behind her, dark blue button down shirt tucked into painted on jeans and the most good-old-boy smile she had ever seen in her life plastered across his face. 

“We haven’t been formally introduced, Steve Rogers,” he said, holding his hand out with a look that clearly read: but you already knew that. 

Darcy swallowed, wishing the alcohol would hit her right then. When it didn’t, she slid her hand into his, shaking it firmly- the way her father had taught her, “Darcy Lewis. Nice to officially meet you.”

He pulled his hand back slowly, lingering just a second longer than she would have anticipated. “You as well. I wanted to thank you for your discretion. Tony told me that you figured Bucky out in half-an-hour.”

Her hand tingled and she pressed it against her side before she did something stupid like reach out and touch him again. Steven Rogers was a flame, and Darcy was a moth in blue silk. “Yeah, well I. I mean.” She swallowed and looked down for a second, ignoring the matching smirks on both Steve and Tony’s face. She could do this. She delt with Thor and his fellow smoking hot warriors all the time without a problem, there was no reason she couldn’t speak, or think in front of Captain America. “History was short of my thing in college.” 

“I’m just glad Tony managed to find people who are both capable and trustworthy to work here.” 

Before Darcy could ask what he meant by that, Steve’s partner in crime came up behind him, leaping the three stairs leading to the bar with a grin on his face. “Hey, it’s coffee girl.” 

She couldn’t help the blush that spread over her skin like wild fire. She held out her hand, “Darcy Lewis.” 

After their first encounter, she had wondered if it was James Barnes that was the smooth talker, or if that had been something programmed into him by the Red Room. She decided then, when he took her hand and twisted it just enough to bend forward and plant a gentle kiss across her knuckles, that he must have been that smooth since birth. “James Barnes. Friends call me Bucky. You, however, can call me anything you want.” 

Darcy bit her lip and grinned like an idiot. She couldn’t remember the last time someone had flirted quite so brazenly with her. The circles under his eyes had faded, his face was smooth and shaved, and he had gotten a haircut. To say he cleaned up well was an understatement of several centuries. He wore a long sleeved black shirt, rolled to the elbows and jeans slung low on his waist. She wondered if there was a person alive that could look at him, not to mention, him standing next to Captain America, and not be even the tiniest bit turned on. “It’s nice to meet you, Bucky.” 

She barely registered Tony groan beside her as he climbed off his bar stool and made his way back down to the party. She would bet money he had rolled his eyes and was currently trying to find Pepper to ask for an extra drink ration on account of what he had just witnessed. Darcy couldn’t care less. Not when Bucky brushed his thumb across her knuckles with a grin and said, “The pleasure is all mine, doll.” 

Their matching grins, and the tandem way they shifted their weight at the same time struck her. Steve and Bucky fit together seamlessly. Yin and Yang really. Steve was bright and perfect with all the manners and righteousness a person could handle, but with a darkness just below the surface that spoke of everything he had been through. Bucky was the other way around. Dark and dangerous, always right on the edge, but she knew then that at his core he was just as good as Steve. She had read the reports of their lives, she knew the stories. Of how Steve had dropped behind enemy lines just to save his best friend, of how Bucky had first shook the brainwashing when the helicarrier went down and pulled Steve from the water even before he understood who Steve was. But the reports never scratched the surface of just how perfectly in sync they were. How they turned to smile at each other at exactly the same moment. The not quite subtle way they both checked the exits behind the other’s back before turning back to Darcy. It was no wonder Steve had gone through Hell to get him back, Bucky clearly possessed the other half of Steve’s soul. 

The silence went a beat too long, and Darcy scrambled to think of what they had been talking about before Bucky had joined them. Secrets, she thought. “I wouldn’t have told anyone. I figure it’s probably treason to break a promise to Captain America.” 

Steve chuckled, “Would you believe I haven’t heard that one before?”

Darcy shrugged, trying not to be too proud of herself, “We should hang out more then. I’m full of hilarious one-liners and stupidly amazing puns.” 

They both grinned at her, and she couldn’t shake the feeling that she had just made a big mistake. She felt like one of those girls in a vampire movie that unknowingly invited their own destruction inside. “I’d like that. How are you on pop culture?”

In the worst Robert DiNero impression she had ever done, she asked, “You talkin’ to me?”

Bucky’s smile faltered a bit in confusion. 

“DiNero right? Taxi Driver.” Steve guessed. 

“Got it in one,” she answered. “Pop culture is my culture.” 

Steve shot a not so sly look at Bucky before turning back to her. “Good. I still need a lot of help, and he,” Steve threw an arm around Bucky’s shoulder, “is practically a fresh slate.” 

“This could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship.”


	3. It was not a date. But just in case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghostbusters and Chill?

It was not a date. But just in case, Darcy cleared all the plates and cups out of the living room and loaded them into the dishwasher. It was not a date. But just in case, she threw all her sweaters into the hamper in her bedroom and put away the blankets that normally were draped over her couch. It was not a date. But just in case, she moved the stacks of books and movies that were littering her tables back into their proper places on her shelves. It was not a date. But just in case, she changed her sheets and made her bed. She popped popcorn and broke out the M&M’s, stocked her fridge full of beer and soda, redid her hair and makeup from that morning and changed out of her normal work garb into a black lacy top, cute jeans, and for the first time in weeks, matching underwear. It was not a date. It was not a date. It was not a date. But just in case- 

She couldn’t decide if she should be wearing shoes. Because it wasn’t a date, and it was her apartment, but they would be wearing shoes. So, should she go shoe-less, and tell them that they were welcome to kick off their shoes, or should she start by wearing shoes as if she just got off work, and then kick them off to let them know that they could get comfy? 

The shoe question flew out the window when a knock came at her door five minutes early, and she wondered how it was already seven o’clock. She had left work two hours early and there was no way it had been three hours since she left Jane in the lab. She threw open the door barefoot and breathless. Her heart was in her throat and there was a distinct lack of oxygen to her brain. She wondered if they bought fitted shirts, or if they just couldn’t find any that fit looser due to their enhanced muscles, because damn if their clothes didn’t appear to be painted on. Steve had his hands behind his back and a polite- Hello, Miss Lewis, smile on his face. Bucky, on the other hand, leaned against her door frame, one hand scratching the back of his neck, with a smirk that told her he knew exactly what the strip of skin currently peaking out from between his white shirt and black jeans was doing to her ability to form words. 

“Hey, doll,” Bucky drawled. 

“Hi,” Darcy said, coughing once to get her voice under control, “Come on in.” 

She didn’t miss Steve bump Bucky with his shoulder as he slid past, and revealed a six pack of beer from behind his back. “Tony said this was your favorite. I thought it was the least we could do for letting us raid your movie collection.” 

Darcy took the beer from him, ignoring the spark that shot across her fingertips as her hand brushed across his. Tonight was not a date, but damn Steve Rogers, because the six pack was in fact her favorite beer from the craft brewery downtown. “Thank you. He was right.” She stepped away from them to hide in the relative safety of the kitchen. “Can I get you guys something to drink? I’ve got soda, beer - whatever floats your boat.” 

“Water usually,” Bucky said, just a foot or so behind her, making her jump. “But I think I’ll take a beer this time.” 

Darcy turned on the spot to find him far too close for her own mental health. She wasn’t sure where the courage came from, but she suddenly decided that the deer-in-the-headlights routine was making life far too easy for one Bucky Barnes. She grinned at his lame joke and opened the fridge next to her. “Take your pick.”

To his credit, he glanced at the fridge for a full second before his eyes came back to hers. He stepped forward into her space, mere inches from her, until she actually had to tilt her head back in order to look into his eyes. She forced herself to keep her eyes trained on his. If she dropped her gaze to his lips, there would be no holding back. The stare down seemed to last forever, then he reached around her and slid one of the bottles out of the six pack still trailing from her fingers. He let the cool glass brush against the exposed skin of her arm and Darcy had to suppress a shudder. “I’ve been eying that since Steve picked it up earlier.”

“By all means.”

Bucky backed away with a grin, popping the cap off the bottle with his metal hand and sending her a wink before joining Steve in the living room. 

Darcy put the six-pack into the fridge and grabbed one for herself, taking momentary solace in the cool air against the flushed skin of her face. “Steve?” she asked as she stood back up. 

“I’ll take a water, thanks.”

Darcy kicked the door to the fridge closed and pulled two glasses from the cabinet. Pouring her beer into one and water into the other for Steve. “I wasn’t sure what you would want to start with, so if you see something you like, just grab it.” 

Darcy could hear Bucky say something under his breath. She didn’t hear exactly what he said, but when Steve reached over to smack his friend on the arm, she got the idea.

After a minute, they settled on Ghostbusters and Darcy sighed in relief. Bill Murray she could handle. She knew Ghostbusters back to front, could tell them about how Murray ad-libbed during nearly every scene, and how Louis, “The Keymaster” ends up getting locked out on three separate occasions. She can handle Ghostbusters. What she can’t handle, was coming out to her living room to see her couch invaded by two giant super soldiers, leaving her only a small bit of room directly between them. Never before had she thought her couch small, plenty big enough for three adults to fit on comfortably. Then again nothing about these two was normal They weren’t hugging the sides of the couch either. Both were settled into the middle of their respective cushions, taking up as much room possible. Even the ever polite Steve had his legs splayed out and his arm across the back. They were playing with her, and Darcy knew they had already scored the first few points. Fine, she thought, one Darcy sandwich coming right up. 

There was a low wooden bench behind her couch that she usually used to put her shoes on. Today she used it as a step. she climbed up behind the couch, water in one hand, and beer in the other and stepped forward into the center seat, startling Steve’s hand away from the back of the couch and the tiniest of jumps from Bucky. Point to Darcy. 

Sitting in the the middle had it’s advantages. For one, she got to hold the popcorn, which meant brushing salt and butter covered fingers with both of them as they dug for the m&m’s that always ended up at the bottom of the bowl. For two, both men radiated heat, which was something Darcy could get behind because usually she laid on her couch in a sweater wrapped a blanket. So when her feet got cold, and goosebumps started forming on her arms she developed the subtle plan of fidgeting until her feet were tucked under Steve’s thigh and she was leaning against Bucky’s shoulder. She was a cuddlier, plain and simple. Screw waiting for the fake stretch that led to an arm around her shoulder, she burrowed in until the only way to sit comfortably was with Bucky’s human arm wrapped around her. A position that let her feel even the tiniest of his laughs, and smell the light trace of cologne that lingered around him. Neither man seemed to mind. 

By the time the Stay-Puffed Marshmallow Man showed up the tension from before was gone. Whether it had been a date or not, Ghostbusters had seemed to smooth over all the jitters and replace them with laughter and warmth. Bucky was actually smiling, not the flirty smirk he had been sending her every time she looked his way, but genuinely smiling. Steve was smiling too, just not at the movie. He caught her eye and nodded toward Bucky, with an inaudible “thank you” on his lips. Darcy couldn’t help but be proud of herself. She hadn’t been sure what exactly her role in all of this was supposed to be, but she got the feeling Bucky didn’t smile often, and if she could put a genuine smile on his face, then she had done a pretty good job. 

The next time they came over, they watched the sequel This time she slid under Steve’s arm and stuffed her feet beneath Bucky’s legs so they would know she wouldn’t be playing favorites. She flirted when them both, kept the popcorn in the middle and filled them in on all of the jokes that go over their heads. They continued like that for weeks. Darcy mentioned once that she didn’t have time to grab dinner between work and movie night, and from then on they always brought over take out. She had to start buying cases of beer instead of six packs, because Bucky usually liked the same dark stouts she did. She was happy to share and even taught him to drink from a glass instead of the bottle to improve the flavor. She liked the smell of sweet barley and spicy hops before, but it was even better mixed with his cologne. 

She hadn’t realized before just how lonely she had been since moving into the tower. Darcy loved her labs and all her favorite scientists. She loved watching Tony try to one up Bruce until something unexpected exploded behind them. She loved that Jane could get lost in the stars in the middle of a sun filled lab, and explain how Asgard magic was just science they didn’t understand yet. She had even got Betty to develop a few models for her to test out some Agardian thing that Darcy couldn’t even pretend to understand. But while the lab was fun, it was not her true element. She never felt like she was trying to keep up with Steve and Bucky. Movies she got, music she got, the socio-political struggles of the 20th and 21st century, she really got. She actually got to break out her degree around them, explain how things changed and why. With Steve and Bucky she was valued for her knowledge specifically, not how well she could research, or grab coffee, or organize the lives of mad scientists.


	4. Dead Even

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Darcy have a night in while Bucky is away on his first solo mission

They weren’t supposed to come over that night. There was a mission they had to go on, would probably be gone for a few days, no big deal. But when Darcy stepped off the elevator onto her floor after a very long day in the labs, there was Steve, Chinese food in his hand and a tight smile on his face. 

“Hey,” she grinned. She hadn’t realized until just then how much she didn’t want to go home to her empty apartment and do nothing for the rest of the night. Strange how the two of them could infiltrate her life so much. “Thought you were supposed to be off saving the world.” 

Steve shrugged, “Apparently, the world doesn’t need me this evening.” 

She sniffed at the food while unlocking the door, “General Tso’s for me?”

Steve followed her into her apartment and set the bag down on the counter, “Sweet and sour soup, too.” 

Darcy threw her bag onto her desk and came back to the kitchen to find him unpacking the food, putting the soup into the fridge, knowing she wouldn’t eat it until lunch tomorrow. “You sir, are a true superhero.” 

He rolled his eyes at her, grabbed a beer and a bottle of water from the fridge and set them down on the counter. 

“Where’s Bucky?” she asked when she noticed there was only enough food in the bag for the two of them. 

Steve took a long swig of water before answering, “The world does, however, need him. He’s with Natasha and Clint on the mission.” 

This made Darcy stop. Bucky had only been officially back for three months, and while he had been cleared for missions a while ago, it had always been with Steve. The two were joined at the hip, always part of the other’s support team. Darcy had read every one of their mission reports ( a perk that came from moonlighting as Coulson’s assistant when he needed some help) and the two of them seemed to work perfectly together, anticipating the other’s needs, always watching the other’s back. Hell, they moved in perfect synchronization just in her living room. There was no doubt they same with guns in their hands. 

“Is he okay?” she asked. The short sentence was filled with so many other questions. Would he be okay without Steve? Was he stable enough to go on missions by himself? Was this going to be S.H.I.E.L.D.’s retirement plan for the asset that was far too dangerous?

Steve sat down at the bar stool next to her and poked his lidded box of sweet and sour pork a few times with his chopsticks. To his credit, he seemed to understand all of the questions she wasn’t asking. “Natasha recommended that he do this one without me. She wants to make sure he isn’t using me as a crutch, that he can handle things on his own. She said it was more of a ‘secret agent’ mission, and less of a ‘star-spangled man with a plan’ mission anyway.” 

“So, instead of pacing around your apartment waiting for a phone call you don’t actually want to get, you thought you’d buy me dinner, and let me distract you?”

The corner of his mouth turned up, “Something like that.” 

Darcy slid between him and the chair her food was set up in front of. She was glad they were at a point where touching was on the table, because she could tell, without a shadow of a doubt that Steve desperately needed a hug. She slid her arms around his body, and with him sitting and her standing in her work heals, they were just about the same height. She waited until he reciprocated, resting his hands on the small of her back and tucking his head into the crook of her neck before she started talking. “Bucky is really good at what he does. So are Clint and Natasha. He’ll come back. He’ll be just fine.” She knew then that she was talking not just to comfort Steve but also herself. She hadn’t worried much before, when they had gone together, but she was slowly realizing how the idea of one of them out there without the other was terrifying. 

“Thanks, Darce.” He said as she pulled back from him. “He’ll be fine.” 

Darcy smiled just a bit and ran her fingers though his hair, ruffling it. “Better than fine.” 

They ate slowly, nd when they were done sat down on the couch, in the spots they normally would, Darcy tucked under his arm and her feet stretched out to where Bucky would be. They didn’t watch a movie. Not when Steve started talking about all the silly things Bucky and him had done growing up. He told her about the fights Bucky always had to save him from, about putting the couch cushions on the floor during sleepovers and the girls Bucky always tried to set him up with. Then he told her about the missions they went on as Howling Commandos, and the Hydra bases they infiltrated. 

As he talked, Darcy came to several realizations. The first was that she was falling pretty damn hard for both of them. They had been beating around the bush for over two months now, slowly getting closer with touches and inside jokes that Darcy had tried to attribute to being starved for physical attention, but it was more than that. She wanted them, and worse, she couldn’t figure out which one. She’d been trying to make pro-con lists in her head for weeks, but for some reason Steve Rodgers and Bucky Barnes always came up dead even. Worse than that, and this was the true kicker, she realized that Steve was madly in love with Bucky. The way he talked about Bucky, calling him ‘his best guy’ and sharing the stupidest stories that were about nothing except for the way Bucky used to smile. Darcy wondered if even he knew. 

They spent the night like that, wrapped up in each other, Darcy falling in love with both of them with every word out of Steve’s mouth. But every story was a shot in the gut, because how on earth could she ever take one of them from the other?


	5. Obvious is a star spangled outfit on a covert mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Euphemisms don't mean the same thing they used to.

Darcy jolted awake the next morning, falling off of the warm body that had been holding her to the couch, at the sound of knocking on the door. Thankful for the carpet she had landed on, she rolled from her ass up onto her knees and checked the clock on the wall. It was almost ten a.m. Her heart pounded thinking she was late for work, until her mind came back into focus and she realized it was Saturday. The previous night filtered into her thoughts as she heard Steve groan from the couch only to turn over on his side and go back to sleep. She couldn’t blame him either. He had been so sure he wouldn’t sleep while Bucky was gone, that she hadn’t even been mad when his eyes closed and he drifted off during her story of how Jane and her had met Thor. It had been almost three a.m. by then, and Darcy, not wanting to wake him, and simply grabbed one of the blankets from the back of the couch, pulled it over them both, and slipped into sleep, tucked against his side. 

There was another knock and Darcy shot up off the floor to quiet it. Steve deserved all the sleep he could get. She ran a hand through the mess of her hair just as she reached the door and pulled it open as quietly as she could. She was prepared to give whoever was behind the offending object a through, whispered talking-to. That was, of course, until she opened the door to see a completely distressed and beaten-up Bucky leaning against her door frame. 

“Hey, Doll,” He said, “You wouldn’t happened to know where Steve is, would you?” 

Darcy was now fully awake, and in shock to be honest. There was a small cut on his lip, a decent sized gash across his forehead and several burn marks down his good arm. “Jesus, Bucky. What the hell happened?” she asked, reaching forward and brushing her fingers below the cut on his head. “You need to see a doctor.”

Before he could answer there was a sound behind her and she realized Steve was awake and moving. “Buck.”

Bucky dropped a kiss on her forehead as he slid past her and into the living room. Neither said another word as Bucky slid into Steve’s arms. 

The thought of them being Yin and Yang hits her again, and she can’t help but smile at the picture they make. They really are perfect for each other. Leaving them to their reunion, Darcy shut the door and crossed the room to get to the bathroom. She couldn’t watch that. Not with the image of a beaten and bloody Bucky, standing in her doorway forever etched into her mind. She had to move, had to do something. The cut on his face looked pretty bad, and she knew she had a decently stocked first aid kit under the sink. When she returned Bucky was sitting in a chair at the dinning room table while Steve was in the kitchen pouring a glass of water. 

“… So Nat disappears for like fifteen minutes in the middle of this firefight. Barton and I are pinned down, hitting nothing when all of the sudden the other side stops shooting completely. We look up, and not only is she on the other side of the compound with the shooters lying unconscious at her feet, but she already has the paperwork and the little girl. I’m starting to think she only takes other people on missions so they can be distractions for her.” Bucky takes the glass of water Steve holds out to him and turns to see Darcy padding out of the bathroom with the first aid kit under her arm. “You don’t have to bother Darce, I’ll be healed up by tomorrow morning.” 

“Nonsense. I’m surprised I can’t see your thick skull through that one.” She said as she pointed to the two inch cut across his forehead. “At least let me clean all the dirt out of it and butterfly it together.” The sight of blood has never bothered her before, but Bucky’s blood did. Everything about it bothered her. That she had spent last night listening to Steve tell her in as many ways possible how much he loved Bucky while holding her, and waited for him to come home. How he was standing on the other side of the table staring at them, with an unreadable expression on his face. How Bucky looked bone tired and didn’t bother protesting any more once she set the kit down on the table and started pulling things out. An electric buzz seemed to filter thought the air between the three of them, and Darcy had never before stood on such shaky ground. 

Her hands shook as she tore open a gauze pad and she willed the still when picking up the bottle of hydrogen peroxide. She looked over at Bucky to see if he had noticed, but realized he was far too busy wordlessly communicating with Steve to see her hands. Steve must have nodded her way because she soon became the recipient of a thousand watt smile from Bucky. 

“Sorry I barely even said hello. I wasn’t sure where Steve had run off to and was worried.” 

Darcy set the bottle down and took the damp gauze in hand. “It’s fine,” She took his face in one hand and turned it so she could get better access to the cut. “This is going to sting.” 

Bucky smirked at her a bit and made a show of planting his feet on the floor and grabbing her upper arm. “I’ll try to be brave.” 

Darcy chuckled at that a bit, and admitted, if only to herself, that the presence of his hand on her arm had managed to ground her, at least to the point where her hand had stopped shaking. She dabbed at the cut gently, and gave him kudos for not flinching away. The first sting of the peroxide had always made her gasp. He was right, of course, about the healing. It didn’t look nearly as bad as it had a minute ago, once she washed the dirt and the blood away from it. “Damn super soldiers,” she mumbled under her breath. 

Bucky laughed softly at that, stroking his finger over her arm in rhythmic circles. He was comforting her, she realized. Sitting still while she cleaned his head, grounding her with his hand, not flinching away from her. He was letting her take care of him, so that she could see that he really was okay. She didn’t bother with a butterfly bandage, just took some antibiotic ointment and spread it gently into the cut. “I think you’ll live.” 

“Yeah? You could always kiss it better, just to be sure.” 

Darcy, standing between his spread legs, with his arm holding her in place, managed to turn an alarming shade of red as she tried to think of a way of extracting herself from the situation. The night before hadn’t just made her realize that the two of them belonged together. It had also come with the resolution to not stand between Steve and Bucky. She hadn’t quite figured out how she was going to get them to admit their feelings for the other, but she was working on it. Which is why, she really couldn’t be blamed when the best come back her brain could think of was, “Why don’t you get Steve to do it?” 

It wasn’t until she was three steps away from him, trying to get her heart to stop racing that she even realized she had said it out loud. She wanted to smack a hand over her mouth for her stupidity when Bucky replied. 

“I’ve got plenty to go around. I’m sure he’ll kiss some of them better too.” 

Darcy spun then, to find Steve standing behind Bucky’s chair. He lent down and pressed his lips to Bucky’s head, then tipped the chair Bucky was sitting in back enough to kiss the cut on his lip as well. Steve’s hands roamed over Bucky’s chest as he held the other soldier against him. “Plenty of Bucky to go around, Darcy.” 

Well, that was new, she thought. In the two months they had been watching movies with her, they had barely even touched, now they were making out in her dining room and asking her to join. Confusion must have been etched on her face because once Bucky’s eyes opened he immediately smacked Steve’s arm. 

“I thought you said you told her.” 

“I did tell her.” 

Darcy looked between the two men, and knew that there wasn’t enough caffeine in the world for her to process what was currently going on in her dinning room. “Tell me what?”

Bucky pointed at Steve, then to her, then back at Steve. “What exactly did you say to her?

Steve looked lost in thought, trying to remember how he had phrased it last night. “I said that you were my best guy. Right-hand-man. Partner in crime.” 

Bucky snorted as he tried to hold back a laugh. “You’re a punk. No one uses those euphemisms anymore.”

“Sure they do.” Steve’s face scrunches up in thought, and Darcy figures he’s trying to think of an example of someone else using those phrases. 

“They don’t mean the same thing,” Bucky chides. 

Steve looks like he’s about to argue when Darcy interrupts, waving her hands wildly in front of her face. “You mean to tell me, that last night, when you were telling me stories about Bucky, you were trying to tell me that you guys are together?”

“Well, yeah,” Steve answers. “I mean, I’ll admit I might not have been crystal clear about it, but I thought I was being really obvious.” 

Darcy clenched her fists and bit her lip to keep from yelling, “Obvious? Obvious is the sentence, ‘Bucky and I are a couple.’ Obvious is the two of you flirting with each other instead of me. Obvious is a star spangled outfit on a covert mission. I would think you of all people would understand when something was obvious. If you were trying to be so fucking obvious about it, why have you both been flirting with me non-stop for two months? Why did you fall asleep on my couch last night? Here I was thinking I was going to have to help you figure out that you were oblivious to how you felt about Bucky and I was going to have to get the two of you together and now you’re telling me you were obviously telling me that you two are already together?” she failed at not yelling, and actually punctuated the last sentence by throwing her arms in the air and stomping her foot. 

Bucky stood up then with the most infuriating grin on his face, “You thought you were going to have to help us figure out that we liked each other? Doll, we’ve been together since 1933.”

“1933?” She asked, completely dumbfounded. 

Bucky crossed the room and gripped her shoulders gently, running his hands up and down her arms in a soothing gesture. “Off and on, yeah.” 

“So, you two were just fucking with me? Trying to drive me crazy until I figured it out?” her voice is a little higher than she would like as she tried to fight off tears. She had been falling for them, and it was almost going to be okay when she did the selfless thing of giving up her chances so they could be together, because who comes between ninety plus years of friendship and love, but if they were together the whole damn time, there was no excuse. To give her hope that someone as great as either one of them would actually fall for her, only to have the rug ripped out from beneath her. 

She lifted her arms up to push Bucky away from her, to tell him to stop touching her when two more hands found her waist, and a hard plane of muscle pressed against her back. “No,” Steve whispered in her ear. “You see, when you have to hide who you’re with, you end up being alright with sharing. It started just as a way to keep up appearances-”

Bucky took the half step forward that he could so she was pressed tightly between the two of them, “Until we realized that we really like sharing.” 

Darcy’s mind was racing to catch up, but it didn’t seem like either of them were going to give her the time to do that, because the word “sharing” was whispered milimeaters from her lips, and then they were kissing. Her mouth opened, whether to question or gasp she wasn’t sure, but Bucky took full advantage, ravaging her mouth, and coaxing her into kissing him back. Not that it took much coaxing. The hands she had raised to push him away instead gripped his t-shirt and pulled as she let herself be devoured. His tongue stroked and caressed until she was week at th knees, and then he pulled away with a wet pop. 

Not one to let Bucky out do him, Steve spun her around, forcing her to hold onto his arms to keep from falling. He pressed his lips against hers just as hard and demanding as Bucky had been a second before. He breathed in her surprised gasp and took it as an invitation to invade her mouth. 

Darcy was drowning, sinking beneath the feeling of Steve’s lips, Bucky’s hands, Steve’s chest, Bucky’s legs. They were pressed so close together, she didn’t know where one stopped and the other started, and she had no desire to. If she could process thoughts, she would realize that this was the only possible answer to the conundrum, the same way you realize how obvious the answer to a riddle is, after someone tells it to you. 

Bucky’s hands flattened and pressed against the tops of her thighs, pulling her tighter against his body, and just far enough away from Steve to break the kiss. His teeth tugged at her ear lobe. “Wanna share with us?”


	6. Perfect Synchronization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Together at Last

She had barely said yes when her clothes had been ripped, quite literally, from her body as they made their way to her bed. Her underwear hadn’t matched, which meant nothing as Bucky had unhooked her bra with one hand and tossed the offending garment across the room almost immediately. Desire burned hot and low in her belly, driving her to pull Bucky and Steve’s clothes off just as frantically, marveling at the sights before her. Michalangelo could not have done them justice. 

Bucky crawled on the bed first, his lean muscles rippling under pale, scar marked skin. Darcy, overcome with the desire to taste, followed. Hungrily kissing, licking, nibbling at his chest and shoulders. She ran her lips along the curve of his neck, across his pecs and down the raised white crosshatching of where metal met shoulder. She idly wondered how much feeling he had under all that scar tissue. It must have been plenty sensitive, she figured, when Bucky slid his hand into the tangle of her hair and urged her on with a breathy sigh and a reassuring press. 

Her hands slid up and down his sides as she payed homage to every hurt with her tongue, even ghosting over his most recent scrapes. She felt, more than heard, the soft moan from deep in his chest when she found her way to his nipple. She kissed it, flicking the beaded nub with her tongue then tugging at it with her teeth. His hand tightened in her hair, pulling her head away. The bright blue ice was gone from his eyes, his pupils blown far too wide by burning desire. She loved the pull on her hair as he maneuvered her closer and captured her lips.

Darcy never wanted to stop kissing Bucky. Never wanted to stop breathing in his silent gasps, tracing his tongue with hers. The kiss turned sharp and biting, and burning until every star in the sky was dim in comparison to the sparks flying from where their skin met. 

His cool metal fingers entwined with hers, holding her to him, and linking them together. Darcy couldn’t help but feel like it was a lifeline, keeping her afloat in a rough sea. The bed dipped behind her and Steve’s calloused hands slid over her hips reverently. He pressed himself against her back as he slowly memorized every curve of her body, every valley, every mountain with his fingertips. His left hand found her nipple, and teased it to hardness with slow circles and sharp pinches, while his right hand slid to her core, parting her wet folds. 

Steve slid a rough finger over her clit, forcing her to break her kiss with Bucky to gasp for air against his neck. Steve did it again and again, with just the right amount of teasing pressure to drive her insane, to dig her nails into Bucky’s shoulder. The unintelligible moan that spilled from her lips when Steve combined the efforts of both of his hands, stroking rough against her clit and pinching her nipple at the same time made Bucky chuckle. 

It was the laugh that brought Darcy back to the present, back to the situation that lay before her. Some girls liked asses, other liked arms or backs, but Darcy Lewis was a certified abs girl and damn it if chiseled wasn’t the most perfect description of her favorite Howling Commando. She laughed quietly to her self, her face buried against the skin of his chest. Howling. She would have him howling by the end of this. She was prepared make him live up to his name. She kissed down his body, licking and kissing and nibbling the skin of his abs, down the defined “V” of his hips, pressing back on Steve to allow her a little more room, but never dislodging his fingers from their pleasurable ministrations. 

Bucky’s hand tightened on hers as soon as her first breath ghosted over his sensitive head. He barely moaned at all when she captured his thick length in her mouth and sucked, but his grip grew tighter, the muscles in his legs went rigid, and she was pretty sure she heard fabric rip above her. She made note of the way his breath hitched when her tongue ran up the vein on the underside of his cock, and the way his feet dug in to the mattress below when she focused on the head. She slid her tongue over the slit, and he gasped. He wasn’t howling yet, but his body told her everything she needed to know. She mentally congratulated herself for being able to focus on Bucky at all when Steve was behind her, playing her body like a piano. 

She couldn’t stop the hitches in her own breath when Steve pressed hard against her clit, couldn’t stop the pleased hum around Bucky’s cock when he teased her nipples, and couldn’t stop herself from moaning when she swallowed Bucky down to the root. Steve rewarded her by sliding two fingers in deep. Steve’s hands were huge and she was far from complaining. Not when he found the spot inside her that only one man before had ever found. He crooked his fingers and she saw stars. She pulled herself off of Bucky’s dick, gasping for air and moaning as he he continued to push his fingers in and out of her body, stroking over that spot again and again, building her up. It was her turn to grip Bucky’s hand for all she was worth. 

“Right there?” Steve asked. She may not have been able to see the self effacing smirk that was plastered across his face, but she knew without a shadow of a doubt that it was there. 

Her mouth fell open to bite back with some sarcastic quip but she couldn’t. Couldn’t speak, couldn’t think, couldn’t move. Steve’s thumb circled her clit while his fingers pressed inside of her. Gasping was all she was capable of. That and staring at the laughter in Bucky’s eyes and his far too red lips as he bit back a smile. 

“Artist’s hands, doll. Never met anyone with more talented fingers than him.” He murmured to her. Bucky sat up, using the hand still trapped in his to push her up and back against Steve’s chest. “You look delicious, sweetheart,” he said when she tipped her head back and nearly screamed. 

She was trembling, holding tight to Bucky, so close to orgasm, to going out of her mind when Steve’s fingers left her body suddenly. Her whine of protest was met with laughter from both men. 

“Don’t worry, Darce,” Steve whispered against her ear, holding her tight against his body with the hand that had been previously torturing her nipples, “It’s coming, but Bucky really wants to taste you.” Steve stroked Bucky’s lips with the two fingers that had been driving her to a screaming orgasm just second before. 

Steve gave an involuntary thrust against her leg when Bucky sucked his fingers into his mouth. She couldn’t even pretend to be mad that Steve at stopped after that. The sight before her was just as good. Bucky looked lost in the taste, his eyes closed, his tongue darting over Steve’s thick fingers, his whole body arching close to take more. It only turned her on more to know it was her flavor he was licking from Steve’s fingers. When Steve’s fingers were clean, he slid them from Bucky’s mouth and around the back of the brunette’s neck, pulling him over her shoulder for a kiss. They fit together seamlessly, even with Darcy pressed, hot and wanting between them. She was drowning just from the sight.. 

Darcy used the distraction to her advantage, pulling her hands from Bucky’s arms and reaching for both of their dicks. She wrapped a hand around each and stroked them in tandem. Steve wasn’t the only one with good fingers. 

The moan that left Steve’s mouth, that was swallowed by bucky had Darcy gushing. Judging by the grip Bucky had on her upper arm, it must have done something to him as well. They thrust against her, moaning in succession. Darcy grinned against Bucky’s shoulder as she stroked, feeling powerful and desired, and wondering how she got to be this lucky. 

Darcy wondered how often the had done this before, when Bucky pulled her hands off their cocks and made her wrap her arms around his neck with a whispered “Hold on to me.” He anticipated Steve’s next move, maneuvering her into their desired position. There was no jealousy in that thought at all, just appreciation. Appreciation for one, that they were so damn good at this, and for two, that they had decided to use their many talents on her. They moved and thought in synchronization, one soul in two bodies with the same goals, the same desires. 

She heard the tear of the condom from behind her and a long deep breath from Steve. Finally, she thought. She was right there on the edge of oblivion, and they all knew it. Darcy drew Bucky’s head down for a hard and messy kiss, biting at his lips the same way he did when he was nervous. She was in heaven, pressed between the two of them. Steve pumped three fingers in and out of her, the stretch making her knees week, forcing her to cling more desperately to Bucky. Not that he minded. He relished in the nails digging into his shoulders and rewarded her with the cool metal of his hand pressing and stroking at her clit just as Steve pressed against the spot inside. Her vision went white, her body stilled and thunder crashed through her every nerve. 

Had her brain been capable of thought she would have wondered how she had managed to stay up-right at all, when Steve pulled his fingers from her and replaced them with his cock, sliding into her still spasming body. They overloaded her senses with pleasure: Steve’s hot mouth against her shoulder, the blissful stretch and achy need that over took her body with every thrust. Bucky’s finger, warmed by her body, stroking her in slow deliberate circles, the rough, scar strewn, sweat slicked skin she clung to as the universe exploded around her for a second time in seconds, the overwhelming smell of her need that spurned Steve on faster. 

Bucky swallowed her screams with her lips, drinking them in. 

When she regained control of her libs, she pushed back from Bucky just enough to capture his arm and pull it away from her sensitive clit. “Too much,” she whimpered. 

Steve stilled inside of her, using every ounce of restraint he had left, his head buried in her neck and his hands on her thighs, mimicking how Bucky had held her against him in the living room. “Is this okay?” he asked quietly. 

She laughed at that, her entire body shaking, much as it had a minute before. She reached back and cradled his head, twisting around just enough to kiss him, long and slow and full of every emotion she had thought an hour ago she wasn’t allowed to have for him. “So much better than ‘okay,’ Captain.” She had never before felt so completely full. She loved it. 

Steve slid from her in a slow tease before thrusting back in to the hilt, eliciting matching groans from both of them. Darcy couldn’t keep her eyes open, not with the delicious feeling of his muscled body against her back, his cock buried deep inside of her, and his hands on her hips holding her to him. Steve repeated the action, the slow pull away and the quick thrust, their sweat soaked skin slapping together, forcing the air from their lungs in a most pleasurable way. 

The bed shifted when Bucky slid off the side, pecking her lips with a kiss, and made his way around behind Steve. He didn’t waste any time, climbing up behind Steve and opening him up on his fingers. Steve’s movements became erratic, pumping into her and back against Bucky, unable to escape the pleasure. He had been quiet before, muffling his groans and moans against her skin, but now it was as if a dam had broken inside of Steve. Strangled cries and desperate moans filled the room. His fingers bit into her thighs harder than before, and Darcy loved it. She fell forward onto her elbows, and dug her fingers into the already torn bedding, pushing back against his thrusts as he pounded forward. She knew she would have bruises tomorrow, and sitting would probably be uncomfortable, but the heat flaring in her belly and the spasm of pleasure every time he pushed in made it more than worth it. Darcy was a firm believer that sex and working out had the same basic rule: if you didn’t feel it for a few days afterward, you weren’t doing it right. 

Darcy couldn’t see what Bucky was doing, but he must have replaced his fingers with his cock. Steve’s hips stilled and a long, loud “Fuckkk,” spilled from his lips. 

That right there was her newest panty soaking kink: Captain America, paradigm of all that was good and righteous in the world, cussing in bed. She would have made a pledge right then and there to make sure it happened more often than not, except that they started moving again. Not just Steve thrusting himself between his two lovers this time, but both Bucky and Steve pushing toward her. Darcy’s breath was gone, and her mind was taken over by the desperate need to push back.

She opened her eyes and turned to look at them, only to fall in love again. Bucky’s metal hand was splayed over Steve’s chest possessively. His lips were pressed against Steve’s neck, and his eyes were locked on the image of Steve’s cock entering Darcy. Steve on the other hand was lost to the world, eyes closed, mouth open and panting, trapped between, without the ability to do anything but feel. Darcy no longer felt like a human playing with Gods. She knew she was at least partially responsible for the looks on their faces, for the sheen of sweat on their bodies, for the breathy moans coming from their mouths. She felt powerful. 

Steve had to be close, from the grip on her hip and the less than intelligible sounds coming from his mouth, he had to be on the brink. Darcy timed it just right, dropping down against the bed, changing the angle slightly, and pulling forward when Bucky pulled back. There was a half a second of stillness and then the two of them pressed together, impaling and enveloping Steve in perfect synchronization. He didn’t stand a chance. He yelled out and pumped himself into her. From Bucky’s groan the orgasmic spasms of Steve’s body must have been both heaven and hell, wrapped around his cock. 

When he was completely spent,Darcy and Bucky slid away from him slowly, allowing him to fall against the bed beside Darcy in a dazed stupor. His eyes closed and his breath rasped though the biggest grin she had ever seen on his face. “Holy, Fuck.” 

She crawled to him, planted a hand on his chest and kissed him hard. If anyone had ever asked her if she thought she would end up in bed between two sexy super soldiers, getting fucked within an inch of her life, she would have answered: No way, not even in her wildest fantasies. But here she was, kissing a well fucked Steve Rogers after two orgasms, and well on her way to a third. They probably looked ridiculous, sprawled out on the bed, kissing and grinning, but there was no other place in the universe she would rather be. Steve broke their kiss first, tangling his hand in her hair and pulling her back just enough to say something. She didn’t know how they figured out how much she enjoyed being guided like that, but the fact that they both did it served to only turn her on more. 

“I think Bucky still needs some attention,” his eyebrows raised, as he nodded toward his boyfriend. 

Darcy turned to find Bucky pulling off the condom from his still hard dick and taking himself in hand. “Don’t be ridiculous,” she chided, crawling to him. She pulled his hand away from himself and maneuvered him to sit back. 

“I like it when you get pushy,” Bucky said with a mischievous smirk. 

She grabbed a new condom and slid it onto him, shutting him up with her hand around his cock. She climbed over his legs and straddled his hips, her hands firmly planted on the top of his shoulders. “And I like it when you put your mouth to better uses.” 

He grinned and attacked her neck with his lips and teeth, biting and scraping and kissing as she sank down over him. His hands teased across her body, one hot and one cold, tugging at her nipples, pulling at her thighs, touching her as if he were starved for the feel of her skin. The time for peaceful lovemaking was over. She pulled at his hair and nipped at his skin and he did the same, frantically pushing each other to the edge. Darcy swallowed his groans while eliciting more. She thought she heard a groan from Steve as well, but she was far too lost in Bucky to know for sure. Bucky was the world to her right now. She road him into the bed, filling the room with the sound of skin smacking against skin. She relished the feeling of him against her, of his cock inside of her. Bucky was everything- nothing else existed. She lifted herself until he was just barely inside her, then slammed back down, filling her with him. He slipped a hand between them. The rough pad of his finger teased her, circling her clit and when they were both just at the edge, frantic need forcing them together with renewed speed and desire, he stroked her hard and fast until she fell apart. The waves of her orgasm washed over her, her body stilling and shaking over him. She cried out in pure unadulterated pleasure and her spasming body pushed him over the edge. 

They collapsed against Steve, a loose tangle of arms and legs and boneless contentment. They pressed kisses and trailed fingertips across whatever skin they could reach as they relaxed into each other. Darcy’s eyes closed, the smile on her face pressed into Bucky’s chest, Steve pressed against her back, and their hands linked together on top of hers. 

The ripped apart bed sheets, the torn off clothes thrown haphazardly around the room , and the contented smiles on the faces of three people who knew this was a forever kind of thing: The very best disaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's all I've got for now. Who knows, I could add to this universe later, but as it took me over a year to edit this thing that I wrote during LAST YEAR'S Nanowrimo, it will probably be a long time. Work has be edited several times but never beta'd. All the mistakes and errors are mine. The Characters unfortunately are not. 
> 
> This is my first finished piece in a very long time, and I'm hoping you guys like it as much as I do. 
> 
> A quick note about my writing: I really like Echos and callbacks. For some reason they make me about as happy as Puns do. A lot of time i use them too often and have to edit them out later. Hopefully it wasn't too repetitive.


End file.
